


Upstairs (Peterick Oneshot)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FOB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short oneshot I wrote for a friend so she could use it in a story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstairs (Peterick Oneshot)

"Patrick, come upstairs with me," Pete whined.

"Why?" Patrick asked.

"I've got to show you something," Pete persisted, practically dragging Patrick to the stairs.

"What is it?" Patrick asked, not giving in to Pete's persistence.

"I can't tell you! DUH!" Pete said.

"If I go up there with you, will you stop acting like a five year old?" Patrick sighed.

"Yes!" Pete promised.

"Fine," Patrick said as he allowed Pete to pull him up the stairs.

Once the two of them got upstairs and into their bedroom, Pete locked the door behind them, then walked towards Patrick, who was standing towards the corner of the bed. Pete saw his opportunity, so once he got to Patrick, he pushed him onto the bed. Patrick didn't protest actually, and to Pete's surprise, he actually grabbed Pete and pulled him down towards his face, locking their lips in the perfect kiss. Pete and Patrick were both smiling through it.

After that, Pete had taken Patrick's shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Patrick had done the same to Pete only seconds later, then continued to run his hands over his body. Patrick eventually flipped the two of the over and climbed on top of Pete. Pete was already hard, as was Patrick, but they kept at the foreplay. From time to time, Patrick, being the little shit that he is, would tease Pete, making him moan and squirm beneath himself. Patrick would get a smirk on his face, but it only made Pete want him more.

Patrick stood up and rid himself of his pants, taking his boxers off with them. He climbed back into bed with Pete and took his pants and boxers off as well. He wasted no time going down on Pete, who was now moaning like crazy and gripping Patrick's hair tightly. After another minute or two, Pete knew he was close, so he stopped Patrick, not wanting to come early and ruin all of this.

Pete stood up, pushed Patrick back onto the bed, then crawled in between his legs. He slowly slid himself in, not wanting to hurt Patrick. Once he was in, he pulled out a small bit, then pushed back in, making Patrick squirm and Moan beneath him. He smiled, kissed Patrick, then kept repeating the pattern; in and out, faster and faster.

After just a few minutes, both Patrick and Pete's voices echoed throughout the room. Moans and a couple of "fucks" mostly. Sweat covered their faces and bodies, neither of them caring at all.

"Oh god, Pete!" Patrick moaned as he threw his head back and came on his stomach.

Within a minute of Patrick, Pete threw his head back as well and came inside of Patrick with a long, deep moan. Afterwards, he pulled out of Patrick and fell down beside him, both of them exhausted. Patrick kissed Pete's cheek, then smiled at him.

"I like what you had to show me," Patrick laughed.


End file.
